


Need

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Series: Tumblr Celebration Stories [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dom!Leonard, It's always Dom!Leonard, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Post-Star Trek Beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: In the aftermath of Krall's attack, Jim and Leonard reconnect.





	Need

Jim sat on the edge of the bed, chewing his lip nervously as he played the last few hours out in his mind. Leonard had taken them straight to Yorktown medical, miraculously managing to land without crashing. He’d sent Jim off with a nurse, while he made sure that Spock’s injury was properly dealt with. That wasn’t a surprise, in fact if Leonard had tried to go with Jim rather than Spock, Jim probably would have ordered him away.

Things only became strange when Leonard had come to check on him. Jim’s injuries weren’t severe; nothing an admittedly long session under the osteo regenerator couldn’t fix, but of course, Leonard being Leonard had come to see him anyway. Only he’d been quiet. Far too quiet. Not even a ‘damned infant’ muttered under his breath, audible to only himself and Jim. Leonard had spoken only when he’d needed to ask Jim a question, and his touch had been anything but personal. Leonard hadn’t even argued when Jim said he’d rather just go back to his hotel room, than stay and have his black eye patched up.

Jim knew Leonard well enough to know the meaning behind his detachment. Leonard was angry.

Jim was scared that Leonard was angry for the same reason he was.

Jim was angry at Krall. And he was angry Kalara. And Manas. But he was mostly angry at himself. He was angry that he didn’t see through Kalara’s lies immediately. That he’d led most of his crew to their deaths. The very thought of the amount of next-of-kin letters he was going to have to write made him nauseous. Krall might have been behind it all, but Jim was the one who’d failed his crew.

He was fine with being angry at himself, he was used to putting the blame directly on his shoulders over any loss of crew, but he didn’t know if he’d cope with Leonard being angry at him about it too.

The door to the hotel room opened quietly, revealing a weary looking Leonard. “You should be sleeping.”

Jim rose from the bed so he was facing Leonard. “I wanted to wait for you.” He answered, aware that his voice was quieter than usual. Leonard must’ve noticed, he always did, but he didn’t mention it.

“I’m going to take a shower. Go to bed, Jim. I’ll be there soon.” Leonard began to make his way to the bathroom, giving Jim a wide berth. Jim knew he should wait. Let Leonard take his shower, go to sleep, and confront everything in the morning, but he also knew that he’d never rest with the way things were. The distance was too much.

Jim shot his arm out, aiming for Leonard’ hand, but changing tact at the last second and grabbing his wrist instead. “Bones…” Leonard stopped in his tracks, but didn’t turn to look at him. “I know you’re angry. I’m angry too. For the same reasons. So, please, don’t close yourself off, don’t keep away.  _Take it out on me_.”

That earned him a look from Leonard; a scowl so deep his eyebrows were practically knitted together. It was an intense look, one that made Jim want to squirm away and hide, but he didn’t. He held Leonard’s gaze, but he did release the other’s wrist, letting his arm fall back to his side. “Please, Bones, whatever it takes for you to not be angry with me, do it. I want it.” He did want it. He wanted to feel the sting of Leonard’s palm, or the bite of his belt, or whatever else Leonard was able to find in their room. They’d done it countless times before.

The look Leonard was giving him changed, and the Doctor stepped closer to Jim, not quite up in his personal space, but not completely outside it either. Jim lowered his eyes. He had never been able to look Leonard squarely in the face when the other was reading him like the open book he tried not to be. “Oh, Jim.” Was all the warning Jim had before he was surrounded by Leonard. One hand on the back of his neck, the other around his waist, pulling him into the sturdy wall that was Leonard’s chest. Wrapping his arms around Leonard in return was as natural as breathing. “I am angry, but I’m not angry at you, Jim. God, never. Never. You saved us all.”

“And got most of the crew killed.”

“No.  _No_. Krall and the rest of the bastards killed the crew. You did everything you could, Jim. No one could have done anything more.” Jim could feel Leonard rubbing his neck with his thumb, the simple action making him relax even more into the other.

“If you’re not mad at me, then why have you been so distant?” He asked quietly.

Leonard sighed. “Instinct. If I let myself process how on top of everything else, you nearly died because of Krall, the dam will burst. You’re hurt enough, you don’t need me losing control on top of it all.”

“I want you to, Bones.” Jim pulled back, looking up at Leonard. “I need you to. I need to know that I’m not the only one feeling this way, that you’re just as angry as I am, even if our anger is directed at different people.”

“I won’t hurt you, Jim. Not like that, not tonight while you’re still blaming yourself. I won’t punish you for something you haven’t done, and don’t you dare say you won’t view it as a punishment, because we both know you will. I don’t trust you to use your safeword tonight, and I don’t trust myself to keep a firm grip on things.” Leonard replied, releasing Jim’s neck so he could brush the hair from Jim’s eyes. Jim opened his mouth to protest, to say that he needed Leonard, needed to feel him in some way, but the hand moved lower, and a finger was pressed to his lips, silencing him. “However,” Leonard’s voice had lowered to dangerous growl “I will still fuck you through that bed tonight, hard enough that you won’t even be able to contemplate sitting down for the next week, because  _that_  is what we both need right now.”

Jim licked his lips, his cock already hardening in the sweats he wore. Leonard quirked an eyebrow. Jim realized he was waiting for some form of assent. “Please, Bones.” The breathless whisper was all that was needed.

Leonard was on him in an instant, mouth crashing into his. Hands were on his hips, moving him, guiding him until Jim felt his back hit the wall. His own hand clutched at the blue shirt Leonard still wore, clinging tightly as he tried to pull the other impossibly closer. A strong thigh pressed between his legs, rubbing against his crotch. Jim groaned. Leonard seized the opportunity and slipped his tongue into Jim’s mouth. It was all too rough and messy, too much teeth and not enough finesse, but it was perfect.

Leonard broke the kiss, breathing heavily as he traced along the edge of Jim’s black eye. “I’m the only one who gets to leave marks on you.” The Doctor growled, diving in and attacking Jim’s neck.

Teeth nipped at his skin, worrying and marking the flesh. Jim moaned, slipping his hands under Leonard’s shirt and dragging his nails across his back. Leonard shifted, and Jim whined at the loss of the thigh pressed against his cock, but then a hand was moving down. Past his chest and stomach, nails scratching briefly over his hipbones, then down under the waistband. “Bones!” Jim gasped as a calloused hand wrapped itself around his cock. His head fell back against the wall with a thunk, and Leonard smiled against his neck, giving his cock a few rough pumps.

“You like that, darlin’?” The angle was too awkward for Leonard to do much, but just his voice and the feel of his hand working him was enough to send pleasure spiralling through Jim. “Is this what you want?”

“Yes…no…” Jim blinked as he tried to think straight, but Leonard’s teeth had found a new spot of skin to mark, and it was making it increasingly difficult to even remember his own name. “Want you to fuck me. Bones, please.” He could feel Leonard smirking as he released the flesh between his teeth, and kissed his way back up to Jim’s mouth. Jim parted his lips without resistance, letting his mouth be claimed once more as Leonard continued to work his cock with rough, fast strokes. He was close, so close, just a little more…

Leonard pulled his hand away.

Jim whined, sounding vaguely similar to a wounded animal, as he looked at Leonard with wide, questioning eyes. “Not yet, sugar. Not ready to let you come.” Leonard smirked, pressing a gentler kiss to Jim’s lips. “Now I’m going to take that shower. I need to get the grime from that damned planet off. You’re going to strip, and you’re going to wait for me on the bed, hands and knees, and you’re not going to touch yourself until I’m done, okay?”

Jim could only nod, still fighting his way back down from the height that was his impending orgasm.

“Good boy.” Leonard kissed him again, and then he was left by himself, as Leonard went straight into the bathroom. Jim listened to the sound of the shower start, and the muffled noise of Leonard stripping down for a few minutes, before pushing himself away from the wall. He pulled his t-shirt over his head, and pushed his sweats down over his hips. He looked down at his still hard cock. His climax was still there, lurking just beneath his skin. All it would take was a few strokes…

But Leonard would know, Leonard always knew.

Jim pushed the thought to one side, and walked over to the small duffle bags they’d brought off the Enterprise with them. He chose not to think about how they contained all the belongings they had left. Jim rooted around in his bag, quickly finding the bottle of lube he’d put in there. Be grateful for the little things, he thought, setting the bottle down on the bedside table before climbing onto the bed. He got into position, on his hands and knees and waited.

Leonard didn’t make Jim wait long, probably just as eager as Jim was. Jim heard the water stop, and listened as Leonard dried himself off. The sound of the bathroom door opening was barely audible, even in the near perfect silence of the room. Leonard paused at the door, and Jim could feel eyes raking over him, drinking in his exposed body.

“Good boy.” Leonard purred, next to Jim in a few quick steps. “So pretty for me.” A warm hand ran over Jim’s back as Leonard settled behind him. Heat radiated from Leonard’s body, and as he draped himself over Jim’s back to nip along his ear, Jim could feel the hardness of Leonard’s cock pressed against his ass. “Gonna fuck you into the mattress tonight, darlin’. Gonna make sure you feel me for days.” Words were whispered into his ear, causing a shudder to ripple through Jim’s body.

“Fuck, yes. Need you, Bones.” Jim pleaded, turning his head so he could capture Leonard’s lips in an awkward kiss.”

Leonard smiled and pulled back, hands running along Jim’s freshly healed ribs as he went. The quiet click of the lube being opened made Jim’s breath catch, and he braced himself. Leonard slid the first finger in without warning. Jim arched his back, moaning softly. It was good, but it wasn’t enough. Leonard must’ve felt the same because only a couple of thrusts later a second finger joined the first, and  _that_  was better. Jim could feel the stretch.

“Don’t be gentle with me, Bones.” He breathed, pressing back against the fingers buried inside him.

Behind him, Leonard chuckled. “Not planning to, kid.” Leonard twisted his fingers so they brushed teasingly over Jim’s prostate, chuckling once again at the guttural groan it pulled from Jim. He didn’t waste anymore time then, the two fingers were scissored, stretching Jim just enough before they were joined by a third. Jim moaned at the slight burn of being stretched just a little too fast. It was heaven.

Jim whined when they were pulled from him abruptly, his body automatically moving back to seek the contact again, but then there was the sound of skin on skin, and Leonard’s hand was on his hip, and… “Fuck.” Jim cursed as Leonard filled him in one long thrust.

Leonard leaned over him again, bracing himself by Jim’s head. “So tight, Jim. So tight, and perfect. Just for me.” And then Leonard was moving, hard and fast and rough, just as he’d promised. Jim dropped down onto his elbows, and Leonard followed him down, whispering a litany of filth into his ear.  

It was all so good, and amazing, and Jim had to cling to the edge of the mattress to stop himself from being shoved up with each thrust. It was just what he needed; to be fucked and filled and utterly surrounded by Leonard, but something was still missing. He turned his head to look at Leonard, but Leonard had pulled back again, both his hands now gripping Jim’s hips with a bruising strength, and was pounding into him with full force.

Jim knew what he was missing.

“Bones…Bones, stop.” Jim’s breathless voice was barely audible even to him, but Leonard halted instantly.

“Jim? What’s wrong?” Leonard sounded concerned, and Jim allowed himself a brief second to think about all his past lovers who would have been annoyed if he’d stopped them halfway. Not Leonard. Never Leonard.

“Nothing. Just…just wanna see you…” He panted, turning as much as he could to look up at Leonard.

“Of course, darlin’.” Leonard pulled out, easily helping Jim roll onto his back. “Better?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Jim smiled, raising his legs when Leonard grabbed them so he could hook them over Leonard’s shoulders.

“Anythin’ for you.” Leonard smiled back, gripping Jim’s thighs firmly, and pushed back in.

Jim swore as the new angle caused Leonard’s cock to brush over his prostate with every thrust. Leonard leaned down, and caught Jim’s hands above his head, their fingers entwining. The angle put strain on his already over-exerted leg muscles, but the ache was good and more than worth it when Leonard captured Jim’s lips in another messy kiss. “Good thing I fell in love with someone so flexible.” Leonard grinned against Jim’s lips, nipping one lightly. “One day I’m going to see exactly how many odd positions I’m can get you in.”

“God…”Jim groaned, tightening his grip on Leonard’s hands.

“I think I prefer Bones, actually.” Leonard grinned, before claiming Jim’s mouth in another desperate kiss.

It was all too perfect now, with Leonard filling him completely and living up to his word by thoroughly fucking him into the bed. Jim could feel the pleasure mounting, and by the way Leonard’s thrusts were beginning to grow erratic, he was the same.

“Bones…” The broken moan was enough to tell Leonard everything.

“You wanna come, darlin’? Think you can do it from just this? No one touching your cock?” Jim nodded breathlessly. With Leonard targeting his prostate with a deadly precision, he could do just about anything. “Then come for me, Jim. Come now.” Leonard ordered through a growl.

It was all Jim needed. He arched up in Leonard’s hold, crying out loudly as he came, coating his stomach. “Fuck, Jim, you’re gorgeous. So gorgeous.” Leonard groaned, hips snapping furiously, before coming to a still. Leonard’s own orgasm was silent compared to Jim’s, instead just pressing him even harder into the bed. “Dammit, Jim…” Leonard panted, resting a sweat covered forehead against Jim’s. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Bones.” Jim smiled, kissing Leonard softly. “Love you so much.”

Leonard kissed back, taking a few more moments to catch his breath, before slowly pulling out of Jim and easing his legs back down to the bed. Jim groaned as his sore muscles protested, but he still smiled. “You were right. That was what I needed.”

“Since when have I ever not known what you need?” Leonard let himself drop down onto the bed next to Jim, and pulled him close. “You’re gonna have to wash soon. I ain’t sleeping with you when you’re all sticky.”

“Well if I’m sticky, it’s your fault.” Jim chuckled, as he leaned into Leonard. He traced the light pink skin on Leonard’s forehead, remembering the twist in his gut when he’d first seen the blood on the Franklin.

Leonard read his mind again, and captured Jim’s wrist in his hand, pressing a gentle kiss to his palm before lowering it. “I’m fine, Jim. So is Spock, and everyone else who managed to get off the Franklin.”

“I know, I just wish I could’ve done more.”

“I know you do, darlin’. You’re worse than me in that regard.” Leonard sighed, tilting Jim’s head up just enough so he had no choice other than to meet hazel eyes. “But you couldn’t have done more. When I was on my way back here, I saw Sulu with his husband and daughter. You’re the reason they’re together again. And Jaylah’s got a second chance, and a new family. You went above and beyond again, Jim. No one could ask for more.”

Jim offered Leonard a small smile, but dropped his gaze. The weight he felt was still firmly on his shoulders, but it had eased a little. He wasn’t sure if it was from being with Leonard, or him starting to accept it wasn’t his fault. “It’s a lot to process. I think that’s why I tried to prod you into doing something more. I wanted to get out of my head.”

Leonard sighed again. “Only you wanted to do it through being punished, and you would have walked away from it more hurt than ever. We both would have.” He murmured, running his fingers through Jim’s hair. “Give it a few days, let the dust settle, and then, if you still need it, I’ll help you. I’ll get you to that space. Properly.”

Jim let his head rest on Leonard’s shoulder. He knew Leonard meant it, he always did. Leonard always knew how to look after him, and like all the other times in the past, he’d aid Jim through it all. Jim smiled, wider this time, allowing his eyes to close for just a few moments.. “What would I do without you, Bones?” 

“Probably have to go and shower right now.” Leonard answered, kissing Jim’s forehead before peeling himself away from the bed. “Stay there, and I’ll get a wash cloth.”

“You’re the best.”


End file.
